


Drown Our Fears

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blindfolds, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mint Eye, Protective Ray, Romantic Fluff, marshmallow ray, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Ray is to take MC to meet the savior, and he cannot guarantee MC's safety. He's never had a reason to defy the savior before, but wrapping himself in MC's warmth, he realizes he has no other choice. PREPARE FOR ALL THE FLUFF!!!!!
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Main Character/ Ray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Drown Our Fears

I’m scared. I’m scared to meet this “savior” that Ray talks about. She told him to lie to me. To tell me I’m testing a game when I’m really helping them hack this “RFA”. To make me an accomplice luring innocent people into her cult. She told him to feed me some “elixir,” which even he doesn’t want me to drink. He says it will hurt. She even told him to keep me in this place. I haven’t asked to leave. I’ve already been told I need to stay _at least_ until this RFA party. To be honest, I’m afraid of what could happen to me if the savior finds out I want to leave.

But the biggest reason I’m scared…is because of what she’s done to Ray. Every time he writhes and sweats, writing it off as a “small side effect” of the elixir, I’m afraid. Whenever he ignores his growling stomach and dangerously dark undereye circles, because of all his work for “his savior’s paradise”, I’m afraid. When he says he can earn his right to be happy if he does a good job, eyes glazed over with hope, I’m afraid. When he flinches if I make sudden movements, I’m afraid. When he promises he’ll protect me, eyes darting all around as if expecting something to attack us, I’m afraid. And when I ask him just what he’s so afraid of, and his voice cracks while he insists there’s nothing to fear in this place, I’m especially afraid. Just _what_ did this “savior” do to him to make him this afraid?

Right now, as he prepares me for a meeting this savior has requested, I am afraid. He’s given me a bottle of bright-blue liquid. Not a real elixir, but a fake. He says I don’t need the elixir since I trust him so much, that I shouldn’t have to suffer that pain. He begs me to take it if anyone tries to give me the real stuff. He says no one, not even the savior, will question an elixir made especially by her most trusted believer. In a hushed whisper he instructs me to feign a headache upon taking it, and to reach out to the savior for comfort, and to collapse into her arms and let her soothe me, all so she believes I’ve taken a real elixir. As he says all this, his eyes dart even more than usual, and they look like they want to shed tears.

I understand why. He’s about to lie to the savior who’s told him time and time again his right to exist depends on his unquestioning loyalty to her. Every bit of fear I’ve seen in him these last five days is nothing compared to what he must be feeling now. But even still, there’s something that makes him more afraid than lying to her. And that’s the idea that she will hurt me. He may not be ready to admit it, but he is afraid that everything she has done to him, she will do to me. And because of this, I am terrified.

But I can’t let him know how afraid I am, not when he is so close to falling apart for my sake. I need to be strong for him. Not just with him in this moment, but when I meet the savior as well. I need to keep a level head so I can say all the right things. Because if I anger her, I’m afraid of what she will do to me, and I’m even more afraid of what she will do to Ray.

With trembling fingers, he’s putting a blindfold on me, apologizing profusely in the process. Apparently, the location is secret; I can’t see the path we take to get to where the savior is. He’s so careful about brushing my hair out of my face before he puts it on, tying it lightly enough to avoid causing me pain. His fingers brush so lightly against the back of my head as they do their job. A moment later, his soft breath on my face tells me he’s right in front of me, no doubt ensuring he’s done his work properly. _He’s technically my captor, but…he’s so careful, so considerate…and he’s taking such a huge risk to protect me…._

“A-are you ready?”

I must steel myself. _I need to protect him too._ “Yes. I’m ready.”

I can feel his hand placing itself gently under mine. “Take my hand; I’ll guide you.”

I take his hand confidently, naturally, as if I do it all the time. _Or as if I want to all the time- no, what is that kind of thought at a time like this! Focus!_ Something is different though! He’s not wearing the gloves he usually wears. And his hand….

“Ray, your hand is so cold.” And instantly I’m massaging his hand between mine. It’s the most normal thing in the world, to create as much warmth as possible for this boy whose smile, whose laugh, whose essence… _is so very warm._

“Ah! I’m so sorry! I got elixir on my gloves, so I had to take them off! But, if my hand is too cold, you could hold my arm-” He’s trying to withdraw his hand in shame.

S _top with that shame_. I pull his hand back toward me, and he yields so easily his whole body is forced forward into mine. He gasps, inches from my face. “Ray…” I pause, unsure of what I could say that could convey all my feelings in this moment. But right now, I just want him to know…that I’m on his side. Not the savior’s. Not the RFA’s. His. “Don’t be afraid of me. If you’re cold, let me help you.”

A pause. Short, quick breaths. His hand trembles in mine as he allows me to lace my fingers delicately into his. He doesn’t turn to go. Instead, his other hand reaches behind me, gently cupping the back of my head. I don’t see him, but I can feel him move forward.

And then his lips are on mine. Soft and sweet, like the kiss of a gentle breeze. Undemanding, but restrained. Like he wants so much more but refuses to ask. I want to grab him, pull him toward me, tell his body to keep asking me to stay with him. But I’m afraid to push him too far, lest he grow fearful and vanish like a wisp of smoke.

He pulls away just as hesitantly as he leaned in. He’s trembling all over now. “I-I’m sorry,” he stammers.

“Don’t be.”

“I-I have to be. My savior…if she finds out I like you this much….”

“Ray, are you…afraid?”

“Y-yes.”

“Of the savior?”

A pause. I can feel his blood throbbing through his veins. His breathing is so fast, but so shallow. “Yes,” he finally whispers.

I should be even more afraid now. If even Ray, meticulously brainwashed into loving the savior, is now afraid of her, then I should be terrified. But that’s not what I feel most now. Don’t get me wrong; I’m still afraid. But I don’t feel trapped by it anymore. Instead, I feel angry for the fear she instilled in Ray. And I feel determined to protect him. I _will_ meet her. And I will say whatever I need to. I will play whatever games I need to protect us, until we can find a way out of here. I _will_ protect Ray.

“I’m afraid too. But I have the strength to face her now.” I grip his hand tighter. “Because of you, Ray.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” I reach up, following the sound of his breath until I’m able to stroke his cheek with my free hand. “I’m on _your_ side. Not Mint Eye’s or the savior’s. _Yours_.”

“Why?”

“Why are you on mine?” I smile and reach into my pocket, enough to expose the fake elixir in it. “I wouldn’t have this if you weren’t.”

“Well, that’s because I l- um, I mean, I- b-because…you’re the warmest person I’ve ever met! And I don’t want anything bad to happen to you! I…I don’t ever want to lose you!”

“And…if you give me up to the savior, you will?”

A pause. And then I’m pulled forcefully into him. His arms are wrapped tightly around me, pinning my arms to my sides. A hand reaches up and holds my head still as he buries his face in my hair. He is truly my captor now. I couldn’t escape if I wanted to. Good thing I don’t want to.

“No,” he proclaims into my hair. Still holding me tightly, he pulls my chin up so I’d be looking him in the eyes if I wasn’t blindfolded. “I won’t lose you. I won’t give you up to her. No matter what.”

“Then I won’t give up either.”

And then he kisses me again, his lips pressed hard to my own this time. His heart pounds against my chest. His hands grab desperately at me, refusing to let me slip through his fingers. This is it. This is his body screaming “don’t leave me.” And I don’t plan to. I use my mere inches of unrestricted mobility to tug him even harder against me as I return his kiss, leaning into it just as desperately as he is.

When we pull away, panting for air, we both know it’s because we have to, not because we want to. We have an appointment to keep, after all. He pats my hair down and pushes the blindfold into place. I smooth out my dress and check the pocket to ensure the vial of blue liquid is still there.

“You ready?” This time I ask him.

“Yes.” He offers me his hand, and I take it lightly, careful not to let anyone else in Mint Eye see the claim I now have on it.

“Your hand is quite warm now, Ray,” I whisper with a smile.

I hear a sweet, soft laugh. “Yes, well, I _told_ you you’re the warmest person I’ve ever met!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by day 5 of V route, when Ray takes MC to meet the savior. I have more feels for literally every character on V's route than I do for V, and I especially have more feels for Ray!
> 
> I'm kind of shocked that there is no MC/Ray tag. I mean, I tagged it as MC/Saeran, but I hate calling him Saeran early in the game since they are two distinct personas at this point, but I digress. Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
